Zetsubo no kemono
by Mace sheperd
Summary: This story was written by Fullmetaldeadman93, I'm posting it for him with his permission. After the events of the ultimate alien series finale, Ben dies at the hand of vilgax, only to be reborn as the daughter of the rulers of a highly advanced country beyond the walls. On the night of her birthday, fem Ben's highly technological city becomes breached by a monstrous species simi


Chapter 1: Rebirth

"This is it..." sixteen year old Ben Tennyson as he raised the mighty sword Ascalon In the air before a bright light engulfed him in a futuristic suit of armor covering every inch of his well toned body. Ben gave the intergalactic warlord and arch Nemesis Vilgax a Silent glare while waiting for the former to make his move.

"You are a fool Ben Tennyson if you think you can beat me with that useless little tool of yours!" Vilgax exclaimed to the boy who has caused him nothing but grief and humiliation for the past six years! "Not only do I have the power of the Diagon coursing inside my veins, but the loyalty of the esoterica on my side! Not Even the omnitrix can save you now!" He finished before entering in a unknown battle stance.

"Maybe not, but as a friend once said...HAVE AT THEE!" Ben declared before dashing forward towards the hulking squid as his Nemesis followed suit. 'Damn it, I don't know if I'll survive this assault...but if I Don't, I just want to say...I'll miss you guys...Gwen...Kevin...grandpa Max...mom...dad...Julie,...everybody, no matter what happens here...I'll always be with you!' Ben silently said before striking the blade inside the squids abdominal area while vilgax stroke Ben inside of his chest before coughing up blood violently.

"If I go down...I'm taking You straight to hell with me...VIIILLLGGGAAAX!" Ben roared at the top of lungs as he finished impaling the blade even further inside of his body as the sickening squelch of flesh can be heard twisting inside as the war lord gave an immense scream of pain that echoed throughout the night sky before reverting to his old form while his body slammed across the floor dead as a door nail.

Ben could only chuckle for a moment before falling hard to the ground with a gaping Hole inside of his chest where his heart should be.

He then looked at the unconscious forms of Gwen and Kevin before closing his into a deep sleep, one he knew he would never wake up from. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it with you guys, but at least your safe now...goodbye, my friends!" He said weakly while tears trickled down his face before leaving the land of the living...but, as one life ends...another begins!

[ELSEWHERE]

In a far off universe where giant feral creatures known as Titans ruled the earth, lies the Country of WeltFrieden, a kingdom surrounded by Seven Well fortified City's Called Districts. Each district is named after the seven holy archangels who protect the Country: Remiel, Raguel, Saraquel, Uriel, Gabriel, Raphael, and Michael. Deep whithin the capital of District Michael, a joyous occasion is about to occur as King Gerade Krieger, the Monarch of WeltFrieden and his Wife Queen Kori are in the process of giving birth to their first born child!

"I SWEAR TO MICHAEL GERADE, I WILL CASTRATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO MEEEE!" the queen painfully threatened her husband before pulling on his short black hair for support. "I-im terribly sorry for putting through this much pain my dear, please let go of my hair!" The Twenty Seven year old king told-no begged his young wife before letting go of his precious locks." Oh, I'm terribly sorry my love, it's just that...ngh...I F*** HATE YOU BAKA YAROU!" she yelled before Grabbing his manhood as he winced in pain before clenching his balls. "My lady, it is Time for you to push now! Push!" A Doctor with dark oval glasses and mustache with his hair in a complete ponytail said before ordering the young queen to deliver her baby now. "Push, yes he's almost there keep pushing." The doctor informed the queen before she pushed as hard as she could until...*wails*...A beautiful healthy baby has finally entered the world...

"Congratulations your Highness's, it's a healthy baby girl!" The doctor spoke before handing the tiny little bundle of joy to her new Parents. "A girl, my little baby girl...how I've waited for you ever so long!" The queen tiredly spoke to her newborn daughter before she slowly opened her eyes to reveal tiny little emerald orbs staring straight at her new parents with a confused look on her cherub face! 'Where..am..I' a familiar hero said in his, no HER new body with a feminine voice as her new tone. "Thank you ever so much for your help...DR. Yeager!" Gerade told his old friend before the good doctor excused himself to leave the happy couple alone with their daughter.

"What do you think we should name her Kori my love?" Gerade said softly before kori gazed at her little girl before thinking, "How about,...Suzume?" Her husband contemplated for a moment before smiling..."sparrow huh?, I like it!...welcome to your new life, my little Suzume!" He smiled before his eyes welled up with tears just as his wife had done. And during this little moment of peace, Ben Tennyson ...now Suzume Krieger, daughter of Gerade and Kori Krieger...princess of WeltFrieden...had finally found her place in the world...and she couldn't be any more happier before peacefully drifting back to sleep!

[YEAR 839, DISTRICT MICHAEL]

"Okaa-san, Otou-san!" The sound of little tiny footsteps can be heard echoing throughout the entire castle walls as the Pitter patter of tiny feet continued to be heard across the marble floor. These sounds originated from one miss Suzume Krieger who was scattering across the elegant hallways in search of her parents, who promised they would spend some quality Time with her after they were through with solving problems to the people of WeltFrieden. When Ben became first reincarnated into the girl you see before you today, he was embarrassed about being a girl due to being use to living the life of an average teenage intergalactic crime fighting male! But after years of being a female, she had finally got the hang of it, though its gonna suck when finally reaches puberty...again!

Little Suzume wasn't paying to the direction she was heading for before slamming an elderly man in his late fifty's to the ground in a comical manner.

"Gomen ne Maximus-Ojisan!" The little tike apologized before the elderly man chuckled heartdly as he got up while dusting himself off.

"It's quite alright Suzume-sama, just make sure to watch were you're going next Time please?" The man named Kaiser Maximus said politely to his young princess before bowing. Ever since she became reborn again, 'Suzume' sorely missed having a grandfather in her life, but the day she was introduced to Kaiser maximus her void had become filled yet again as the kind Butler of the Krieger family become the closest thing to a grandfather she had in this world, to the point where she started calling him Ojisan, which he kindly accepted. "Ok, I promise Ojisan! Do you know where okaa-san and Otou-San is? They've promised to play with me when they've finished helping the WHOLE KINGDOM TODAY!" she said with a cute little smile while twirling one of her brown pigtails in an innocent manner. "I think I saw them talking to your uncle Rankin in the throne room, now run along now Suzume-Sama!" "Arigato Maximus-Ojisan!" Suzume thanked the kindly Butler before running off in search of her parents while he chuckled before heading off to resume his duty's as the head of staff!

Meanwhile, within the compounds of the palace, The King and Queen were discussing important business with the general of blacklight and old friend Rankin Amsterdam.

"What was so important that we had to stop looking around for our daughter to spend quality time with?" Gerade said with an impatient tone as his nostrils flared. The man with raven black hair swept back smoothly and wearing a formal blacklight uniform said "the fate of mankind and everything we've fought for!" He said grimly before Gerade and Kori exchanged looks towards each other and decided to see what the man had to say.

"You've caught our attention General Amsterdam, now speak!" Kori informed Rankin before he decided to speak."as you may have heard, our mission to scout beyond the reaches of WeltFrieden has been considered a failure due to the increasing attacks of those strange creatures rumored to be called Titans" general Amsterdam informed the Monarchs as they grew a serious Concerned look upon their face's. "But that's not all your Majesty's.." he continued before pulling out a holographic map showing blinking red dots on it indicating the location of the attacks."...it appears that those 'Beasts' haven't been seen nor heard from in the last 12 months since our last encounter with them!" "Are you implying...?"Gerade said before being interrupted by Amsterdam"yes, nobody has seen hide nor hair of 'THEM', ever since LT. Bergstrom's wife was brutally butchered along with her squad!" The man said with venom hissing in his voice before the king said The bone chilling word..."..ORCS!"

"Okaa-san, Otou-San, there you Are!" Before the monarchs and their friend could finish their briefing, a little flash of Brown shot through the throne rooms doors as if it were a piece of paper. "Uncle Rankin, are you here to see me?" Suzume approaches her "uncle'' before he gives her a huge bear hug. "My, how you've grown since the last time I saw you Suzume-hime!" Rankin flattered his favorite niece before putting her back down. "Of course, I have some extra boring stuff I have to discuss with your mommy and daddy before you Guy's play " he exclaimed before seeing her cute downtrodden pout on her face."but here's an idea Suzume, you see I've brought my son whose only one year older than you here. He's outside practically bored out of his mind, so do think you can keep him preoccupied while I finish talking to your parents ok Suzume-hime?" He finished before her face brightened up a little again. "Ok Uncle Rankin, Kaa-san, tou-san can we still play when you're done?" "Of Course we can Suzume, now go keep uncle Rankins son company ok?" Kori told her politely before she nodded her head and headed straight outside before Rankin went dead serious again."now, back to the point..."

Outside of the luxurious Royal palace stood a short six year old boy who was completely bored out of his mind while his father, the general was busy filling the King and Queen in on their current mission. "Phew, why does it gots to be so damn hot here in the capital? Dad better hurry before I.." "before you what?" The raven haired boy looked towards the direction of the voice to tell em to bug off until..."wow!" The boy said before gazing at the appearance of the Future heir of WeltFrieden.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Suzume said before he finally said.."y-y-your pretty!" The boy finished before his cheeks had a shade of pink In them. "Oh, well thank you!" Suzume stated before her cheeks began to blush as well." Well uhm, uncle Rankin said that his son was standing out here Bored, so are you his son?" She asked in a cute and meek voice before he nodded slightly. "Well that's a relief, my name is Princess Suzume Krieger, but you can call me Suzume for short...wanna be friends?" She asked him with a bright smile that shone like the sun. He was mesmerized by her face before snapping back into reality. "Uhh...y-yeah, sure I'll be friends with you!" With his answer in mind, she jumped up in joy as she had finally had made her first real friend in life."great, so what's your name?" Suzume asked politely before the black haired boy then spoke..."G-G-Gaben Amsterdam! " "Gaben huh?...I love it! Let's go play!" Suzume says before dragging her new friend Gaben off to explore the castle together, thus forged the beginning of a beautiful friendship!

"Oi Gerade-sama, it looks like your daughter is getting along pretty well with my son, don't you think?" General Amsterdam implies to his old friend, who then grows a tick mark on his head in irritation before glaring at the boy. "He'd better not touch my little Suzume, or else!" Gerade threatened while Kori only looked at her daughter with sheer happiness in her smile as she began poking Gaben in the head while he looked unamused and began chasing her friend!

Everything was well in the kingdom of WeltFrieden, unfortunately like all good things...they must eventually come to a bitter end! ...

[YEAR 845,DISTRICT MICHAEL…FIVE HOURS BEFORE THE FALL!]

"Come on Suzume, get your a** in gear!" A eleven year old Gaben Amsterdam dressed in a nice evening attire shouted to his best friend and secret crush Suzume Krieger, who has let her beautiful brown hair hang loose in a long ponytail as she is wearing an elegant white dress with emerald green lace to match her eyes, as Gaben would constantly remind her of" "alright, alright I'm coming!" She said before looking at herself in the mirror. She still couldn't believe that ten years ago to this date, she was a young teenage boy Named Ben Tennyson who risked his life to save the universe from harm, and here she is now as Suzume Krieger, daughter of King Gerade and Queen Kori and successor to the throne of WeltFrieden!

But as life would have it, today would be her last day of happiness...before The Wrath of the ORCS

...Heed their terrible cry!

[YEAR 845, DISTRICT REMIEL]

Today was a Joyous occasion in the kingdom of WeltFrieden, for it was on this Day ten years ago that the crown Princess Suzume Eliza Krieger was brought into the world! The King and Queen excited as they were, decided to celebrate this momentous occasion with all Seven Districts of WeltFrieden from the wealthy to the poor to witness and enjoy together with them!

Suzume was currently riding the Royal Shweben Fahrzeug With her Parents in District Remiel. She thought it was very kind of her mother and father to have everyone from each district to celebrate her birthday with them instead of just only the high class society like every Lord or Lady from the three main districts do every year!

She softly gazed out the window at the large plaza they were heading for, the afternoon sky shimmering lightly over the entire district of Remiel. "*sigh*, your doing it again!" Her best friend Gaben exclaimed to her while she had an incredulous look upon her face. "Doing what Gabe?"she spoke before the nicely dressed boy said.."you're spazzing out again like you always do whenever the hell your remembering something!" "I-I do not SPAZZ out!, I'm just...ya know I uh...Shut Up!" She lamely ended her conversation while Gaben laughed at her own expense. "Whatever Dweeb!" He responded, but before she could cuss him out..."That's enough out of both you, I really don't want to ground my precious daughter on her tenth birthday celebration!" King Gerade scolded the two children. "Sorry Krieger-sama!" "Gomennasai Tou-san!" The two apologized before the king and his wife sighed as they grew a smile on each others faces.

"That's quite alright, speaking of which...we have arrived at our destination!" Gerade spoke before both children stared out of their respective window in awe! The entire majority of WeltFrieden have arrived in St Petersburg plaza anxiously waiting for the guest of honor to Appear before them. "Are you ready dear? " Kori said to her young daughter before she nodded. Suzume knew the whole entire kingdom would turn up for the big celebration, but she never knew that this amount of people would appear before eyes. She didn't know whether to feel Scared or special!

With a small breath, Suzume then let herself for the first Time to become known throughout the kingdom. "Ladies and Gentleman of the kingdom of WeltFrieden, I hereby present...Princess Suzume Eliza Krieger!" Maximus announced before the whole kingdom broke out in cheers! The celebration hit it off with a bang as the citizens enjoyed themselves with everything from dining to dancing to even meeting with the birthday girl herself as she received many...many...many marriage proposals from many of the aristocrats Sons, who she kindly declined all while Gaben gave them all a menacing stare before leaving. But unfortunately, unbeknownst to her...this would be the last day she would enjoy her blissful life...

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city, the Members of the Blacklight military squadron were guarding the perimeter of the Iron enforced walls that separated humans from whatever lurks beyond the horizon! "Remiel damn it man! Nothing bad ever happens around these parts, so why are we tasked with watching The gates while everyone else is working security for the princesses party?" One soldier wearing the standard black regulation uniform blacklight wears with a balding head told his fellow member. "Dunno, but I pray to Raguel that we get paid overtime for this!" A soldier with short blonde hair said before looking out into the great unknown. "It sure is a nice night though" an unknown third voice said behind them before they both turn around and face the origin of said voice. "Hey, just what are ya doi-" the first guard said before being impaled by the unknown assailant. "STEINER!, I'LL KILL YOU MOTHER FU-" was all the second guard could utter before being decapitated by the same intruder! "Good riddance to the lot of you, soon your entire species will suffer the same demise for your past sins!" And so the harbinger of destruction has arrived!

Back in District Remiel, the celebration is beginning to unwind but still going strong. Suzume was beginning to feel tired from meeting many people from every district of WeltFrieden, that is until her mother and father slowly walked up to her with a gift of their own

"Oh kaa-san, tou-san, this has been the best day of my entire life!, thank you!" She told her parents while enveloping the both of them in a giant hug." Were glad that you're enjoying yourself my little Suzume, but don't thank us yet, your father and I have a special gift we want to show you!" Kori said to her as a bright smile appeared on her face. "What is it kaa-san?" Suzume said before her father revealed a finely crafted Sword with a green emerald embedded in the middle of the hilt with the Kriegers coat of arms (a Sparrow) on it! "Is...that for me?" She exclaimed before they both nodded."this sword right here my little Suzume is an Eisenblut, carefully carved to defend oneself from the evils that lurk beyond the gates of hell!" Gerade explained before his daughter asked him a very important question..."tou-san, what do you mean by evil beings?". Gerade knew this day come would come so he sat down along with his lovely daughter and wife as he began to explain himself..."sweetheart, your mother and I have decided it would be best if I explained to you about the creatures that have caused us nothing but grief for the past several hundred years...and the weapon in front of you "Tengoku Yari"( Heaven's Spear), is one of the few pieces of Eisenblut that are capable of defeating these monsters!" He said grimly before Suzume become quite interested in what her father had to say..."but tou-san, who are these monsters you say are giving us for many years nothing but suffering at their hands?" Their daughter was smart Gerade had to admit before smiling a little. "These monsters my little frauline, are called.."

Before the king could finish, a massive shockwave shook the earth around them as everyone ducked for cover. What would transpire next would change the history of WeltFrieden forever…

"Is everyone alright?" Gerade called out to everybody while still shielding his wife and daughter. Before anyone could answer, one of the soldiers stared off into the sky with fear in is eyes as he shouted"everyone look!", pointing towards the location of the gates where they were meet with an uninvited guest.

Standing at about 75 meters, a tall dark humanoid creature with skeletal features and magma covered between every inch of it's body, looked down at the cowering humans before releasing an unearthly roar and slamming his giant fist down the gates leading out to the outside world...demolishing them!

"ORCS! THE GATES HAVE BEEN BREACHED!" Someone yelled before all hell broke loose as many scrambled to reach the gates of district Raguel on the other side of Remiel! "Everyone to your battle stations NOW!" General Rankin bellowed his commands to the soldiers before complying. "Rankin, order your men to start evacuation of civilians immediately, kori and I will meet you on the battlefield!" Gerade commanded. "Yes sire, MOVE OUT MEN!" "YES SIR!" the soldiers complied before heading out!

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, what's going on? What is that?" Suzume said while trembling with fear. "Suzume, do you trust your tou-san and Kaa-san?" The king asked his daughter before she nodded her head." Good, now maximus-san is going to be taking you back to district Michael while Kaa-san and I deal with the situation at hand!" Before she could express her doubt..."sire, the orcs are entering WeltFrieden at an alarming rate!" One of the Blacklight soldiers informed Gerade before watching the brief and gory sight of people being devoured by tall nude creatures with skeletal features on each and everyone of them of every shape and size! "Please my little Suzume, go before those beasts devour you as well...please!" Kori begged her daughter who was driven to tears, but reluctantly accepted before giving her mother and father one last hug that they all cherished before leaving with maximus. "Don't die...please!" She silently said before running to the safety of the gates.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Gerade said before turning to his wife."of course, my love!" Kori exclaimed before both pressing a hidden button on their necks before the both of them are enveloped in Bone white organic armor before summoning a giant broadsword and rapier respectively. "Now...LET'S MOVE!" The husband/wife duo said in sync before leaping on the nearest walls around them towards the ugly beasts known as orcs."engage GVD(Gravitational void device)" Gerade spoke before he and his wife ran along the walls flawlessly before jumping off them and performing a corkscrew slash while extracting the creatures hearts in a grisly manner."we still have plenty of more of them to cover Kori, let's move!" "Affirmative!" Kori replied before heading towards the next wave of orcs.

"Why...why is this happening to us?...is this...a form of punishment we deserve?...for the sins of our forefathers before us?" Suzume contemplated sadly as she watched as hundreds of people before her are dying around her, wether it's being eaten alive, torn to shreds, spilling their guts across the canvas..

No Matter what, her people were dying...and she couldn't do a goddamn thing about it! She was helpless...like a lost little bird who couldn't find her way home! She was Fuckin useless!

As she and maximus had finally made to a battle train terminal heading towards Raguel, a large rumble can be heard behind them as the sight of approaching Orcs weren't the only sight they felt threatened by.

Out of the corner of several buildings, approached a tall dark orc About 17 meters high who differ from the Rest with its entire well toned muscular body being covered in black armor while it's face resembled a Knight's helmet! The soldiers of blacklight try to fire several rounds of their plasma cannons at the mysterious orc before it starts heading for the gates while remaining unfazed by the soldiers attacks."quickly, get a force field over the gate before he destroys it!" The commander of a firing said before trying to get to one of the generators to activate a shield around the gates! But it was too late, as the metal plated orc charges head on and demolishes the gates of Raguel in one swift punch!

Suzume could not comprehend on what she just saw, as the Black Knight orc simply vanished in a hail of dust.

It was a long trip towards district Michael as she and maximus had finally made it to the castle in silence, but an even more somber situation awaited them inside.

"Uncle rankin, what are you and Gaben doing here?" Suzume said softly as a flash of guilt had been plastered on her uncle's face. "I'm sorry for what I am about to say to you princess!" General Amsterdam said in his official tone. "I regret to inform you Princess Suzume...that your parents, the king and queen of WeltFrieden,...have been killed in action!" He managed to muster before holding back a few tears. "No...no..please...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suzume cried as the tears that threatened to fall, fell like a stream of running water as she sobbed into her Butler's arms. Gaben, who had a downtrodden look upon his face wanted to ease her pain, but one look from his father told him to leave her as she continued to cry throughout the night!

Meanwhile, in a different setting beyond the gates, three ten year olds were on their way to the safety of wall rose after experiencing a phenomenon similar to the tragedy of District Remiel. As one of them, a young boy with dark brown hair and teal eyes stood over the railing of their boat and swore an oath in anger.."I swear, I'll kill all the Titans...every last F*** one of them...I SWEAR!"


End file.
